


Not wishing I could fly

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Humor, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every one has New Superpowers!<br/>Not everyone is thrilled. Except how they really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not wishing I could fly

**Author's Note:**

> written for thenewpub in twenty minutes. Prompt was : Superhero AU
> 
> Caution: May rot your teeth.

“Lamest Super-power ever Steve”

“Shut up” Steve grumbled

“Aw come on now Super-seal! It's not all bad! Maybe it's not very bad-ass!” snickers “But it makes things – uh- more cheerful!” this brought on full on laughter.

Let them laugh. He didn't need super powers to be awesome. Besides his... ability had fringe benefits he wouldn't trade for all the high level bad -assery on the planet.

“At least you didn't get Max's super power.” Chin _was_ trying to help. Steve was pretty glad not to be the guy who accidentally re-animated corpses.

It was pretty cool that Chin could control every weapon within his range. And Kono was apparently even more of a super ninja than ever. And Danny the bastard! He could fly! Everyone’s new found power in some way reflected them at least that was the current theory.

Which was why Steve was so confused by his.

“Do it again Uncle Steve!” Grace laughed clapping her hands in pure unadulterated joy!

He couldn't resist her. He would do it a hundred times and keep doing it no matter how much his team laughed, if it meant putting a smile on Grace's face.

Steve closed his eyes and shut out the snickers around him. He felt Grace's small tender hand skip into his and he _pushed_.

The sound of her delighted laughter snapped his eyes open just in time to see her leap to her feet and take off after the flood of multicolored bubbles he had made her.

He didn't care what anyone thought. He was happy, his super power was making Grace smile, putting that soft fond look on Danny's face when he did it was just a bonus.


End file.
